Thus The Dragon Spear Fought There
by paomayo
Summary: The opening of the gate in Ginza has scared the entire world off its hat. Not only that, it also reveals a secret hidden for decades as the new special forces unit was assigned to explore the already-discovered.
1. Chapter 1 - A Familiar Return

_All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners._

 **XXXXXXX**

 _War, a word that is used to describe the conflict going on between warring parties fighting each other for their own gains. As old as civilization itself, some can create new powers while old ones crumble. And more than seven decades since the last great war ended, it brought new questions with the appearance of a special place where the new and old intertwine._

 _1939\. Germany invaded Poland in a blitzkrieg aimed to expand their borders for the belief of supremacy over the others. In response, Great Britain and France declared war over the agressor and soon, the Second World War came into action._

 _1941\. Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, sinking some of the most prized warships the United States. It, too, declared war on its agressor and Germany did the same declaration. Seven months prior, it invaded the former Soviet Union._

 _For less than six years, bloodshed has occured through the east and the west. Then, an organization known as the Office of Strategic Services stepped in to stop their advances. They succeeded, sending the Axis forces back to where they came from. Whatever special weapons they are about to deploy, the OSS either destroyed it or stole it from their grasp._

 _Then, in April of 1945, while the Allies continued pushing deep inside Germany, they have encountered the mythical Gate which leads to the holy ground of Alnus. Not wanting the Germans to get their hands on magic or any other dangerous objects, the Allies decided to enter themselves, encountering creatures which includes sirens, sorcerers, elves, dragons, among others. After a few months, the Germans were beaten in that realm and a new form of friendship was forged. Ideas, customs, anything fascinating was exchanged until 1953, when the Gate was closed for good._

 _Even before that, the Cold War was in full swing. The United States and the Soviet Union, once allies, became rivals for influence until 1991, when the latter collapsed. Whatever was known about that realm called the Special Region was sealed off to ordinary people, hoping that another crisis will never break out..._

 _...until now._

 **XXXXXXX**

 **(Ginza, Tokyo, Japan - June 18, 2016, 0911 hrs.)**

The city was booming with activity as the populace were moving about with their business. Some went to work with their somewhat pricey suits since they are heading to more established corporations. Others would head for nearby shops to buy some items. Tourists also prowled the district.

In a train station, a man wearing an orange T-shirt and brown shorts was heading for a doujinshi convention in Ginza. Looking at the window, he was a bit bored by the sights.

"Ah, at least I should be able to buy those works before I'm back to work." He said to himself.

As he went down the stairs, a speaker was heard broadcasting the news.

"This just in: President Mathew Gilther of the United States of America has arrived for a defense summit to be held from tomorrow until June 21st."

 **(Yokota Air Base - 0915 hrs.)**

In the base, the presidential plane Air Force One arrived on the tarmac ready for a full-stop. Once the door is opened, it revealed President Mathew Gilther who is ready to disembark. Outside the plane, Japanese prime minister Ryoko Shinbei was waiting for him. Gilther went outside the plane to meet with his counterpart.

"Good morning, Mr. President." Shinbei greeted. "It's a warm welcome to see you here."

"Yeah, yes it is." Gilther replied. "I believe that your people are getting more confident even with the threat of North Korea looming around."

"Ah, don't worry about it. The navy and the anti-ballistic defense systems will be operational in due time."

"Good to hear."

The two leaders then went towards a waiting limousine. When they entered, the car drove off to the meeting.

"About the reports of various attacks in Europe, who do you think is responsible for that?" Shinbei asked regarding what happened recently in Europe.

"We still don't know." Gilther responded. "NATO is on high alert and we initially thought it could be from well-established terror organizations. But, when we looked more closely, things got complicated."

"You think it could be some unknown organization that is still under the radar?"

"Likely. I'm going to make contact with the leaders of the Middle East and Africa as a safe measure."

"Good. I will also increase our security in the coming days."

Then, a Secret Service agent received a call from the army. He then decided to hand over the phone to Gilther.

"Mr. President, it's for you." Once the president got the phone, he began responding.

"General Erston, what is the situation?" He asked.

"Sorry to call on short notice, Mr. President, but we have reports of an unknown object within Tokyo." Erston reported. "I'm sending a team to check it out."

"And where is the source?"

"Ginza, sir."

"Oh my..."

 **(Ginza - 0923 hrs.)**

A lot of the citizens were staring at a marble arch that appeared out of nowhere in the street. As the citizens looked, the arch revealed an army wielding guns that resembled 18th century weapons. They also have horses and dragon riders with them.

"This place of marble and iron sure is unusual for a nation of Falmart." The general commented. "The reports are indeed accurate."

"General, may we request to start the conquest of this strange land?" A subordinate asked.

"You may."

Then, the horns of war were played as the army began shooting. Citizens ran in fear as the unknown force began their conquest. Gunshots were also fired. As the event progresses, the general took a pose of pride to announce their arrival.

"People of the unknown, I have come to conquer this unusual land in the name of King Lyare El Myiin." The general proclaimed. "By his holy name, I demand that you all bow before him."

The citizens didn't listen while they are running for their lives.

"I don't think they are taking your proclamation too kindly, General Kriev." His lieutenant suggested.

"Fine, then. We must enslave them."

At the station, the man was heading for the escalator full of confidence. It was then replaced by concern when gunshots and screaming can be heard.

"Huhh..." He wondered. "I wonder what is it."

The citizens ran while the man was checking out what is going on.

"Wh-what the hell?"

All he can see is bloodbath and men with old guns shooting. When he found someone hiding, he ran towards her.

"Ma'am, we have to go!" He said.

"But, what about the others?" The woman asked.

"I'll try to get as many as I can. For now, get out of here!"

The man ran to find anyone in the crossfire.

 **(0940 hrs.)**

A United States Army MH-60 Blackhawk was flying towards Ginza to provide relief with the local law enforcement. Onboard, the leader of the relief team, Jim Patterson, was ready to lead his team, the 75th Ranger Regiment, to buy time for the reinforcements to arrive and to evacuate the local populace.

"Listen up. We have guys that looked like they are mixing the Revolutionary War and the Dark Ages together and they are slaughtering citizens." Patterson said. "If we're gonna rescue as many lives as we can, we need to fire once we are in the fire zone. Command will send reinforcements in a while so we are the only guys between them and Ginza. Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" His subordinates responded.

"Get ready to rock n' roll!" Then, they armed their weapons.

As soon as the helicopter reached the fire zone, the gunners prepared their miniguns. The man below was looking in awe.

"Reinforcements!" He commented. "Guess we can buy some time."

"We reached fire zone. I repeat, we reached fire zone." The pilot reported.

"Copy!" One of the gunners responded. "Weapons hot, weapons hot!"

The miniguns fired the rounds which decimated a large number of soldiers and dragon riders.

"Argh! What is that thing?!" General Kriev wondered about the beast.

"It's an iron pegasus." A subordinate answered. "What strange land are we dealing right now?!"

"Grrr...fire at it!"

His soldiers opened fire at the helicopter. It sustained some hits.

"Bravo 1-6, mind if you can drop in the building?" The pilot asked. "I don't think we could stay aloft for much longer here."

"Roger that." Patterson replied. "Get home safe. We'll take things from here."

The pilot nodded before hovering in the rooftop.

"Go, go, go!" The men dropped from the helicopter safely and they began to fire with their weapons.

"Contacts, 300 meters below!" A soldier reported before firing his M4A1. "Watch it when you get down!"

"Copy that." Patterson agreed. "Let's go, troops!"

Patterson and his men ran downstairs to see the soldiers outside. They began firing their weapons and a few of the invaders are dead.

"Contacts eliminated." Dante confirmed. "Boss, we better bring the big guns."

Dante then got hold of a M240 light machine gun before running to heavy resistance.

"Eat this, SOBs!" He shouted before firing the machine gun.

The soldiers were a little deterred by the fire but they fired back to try and kill Dante.

"What kind of gun is he using?" One of the enemies wondered.

"This is more advance than ours can handle." Another noted of his weapon.

Suddenly, Dante's friends arrived to help him. An exchange of gunfire was ensued between a large, average army and a small but highly-experienced team of soldiers.

"Reloading!" Patterson shouted.

"Sir, we need to launch a grenade attack!" A subordinate suggested.

"Do it! We can't just sit here!"

A U.S. soldier then pulled the safety pin on the grenade.

"Grenade out!" The soldier shouted and the grenade was tossed to the opposition.

They didn't noticed it until it was too late. It killed anyone beside it.

"They're pulling back!" Dante observed. "Maintain your cover to avoid any bullets."

The soldiers then continued firing to keep their edge. In the middle of the crossfire, they can see a man with shorts.

"Sir, we have a civilian!" One soldier confirmed.

Patterson then signaled the man to come to the Rangers. Braving gunfire, the civilian then went towards the soldiers.

"You okay, sir?" Dante asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The man replied.

"Mind if you can give us your name?"

"Itami. Youji Itami from the Self-Defense Forces."

"What where you doing in the middle of a firefight?" Patterson asked. "You're not supposed to be here like this."

"I'm trying to get the civilians to safety." Itami explained. "Those guys kept on killing after they started shooting."

"Sorry. Thanks for the help, anyway."

Then, the sound of a dragon's roar caught the attention of the team. Dante fired his machine gun before the dragon and its rider are killed.

"Man, if those dragons aren't the least of our worries, we could have gotten ourselves a good kicking." Dante commented.

"Possibly." Patterson agreed before firing his gun. "But we need to get the civilians out of here."

He then turned his attention to Itami before offering one of his pistols.

"Itami, why not you help us." He suggested. "We need the men we can muster to fend these things off. Until we can get our reinforcements here, we are on our own."

Itami was having a bit of a hard time before agreeing.

"Alright. But how many minutes until the reinforcements arrive?"

"Fifteen minutes." Patterson answered. "That's the shortest time we could hope for."

"Then, we can hold the line for more than that."

"Copy that."

The team then fired back at the invaders. Dante then followed Itami as he began to help the civilians get out of the battle. Patterson, meanwhile was fending the enemies using anything they have.

"Keep firing, men!" He reminded.

After rescuing a large number of civilians, the teams weapons were reduced to their pistols.

"Everyone, fall back!" Itami shouted. "Fall back!"

Kriev was watching the enemy fall back with some enthusiasm.

"Yes, run for your lives, cowards." He mocked them. "You have not guts to take us on."

Then, a large noise filled the air.

"What the..."

Every soldier was wondering at the noise as well. When their physical forms showed up, Kriev and his army was in shock.

"No! This can't be real!"

Above, a mixed force of United States Air Force A-10 Thunderbolts and Japan Air Self-Derense Force F-2 Viper Zeroes were flying above the city.

"There's our target, folks." The American leader confirmed. "Let's show then that this is not nice to enter someone's property."

"Copy that, Thunderhat 1." The Japanese leader responded. "We will help you as well. Be careful with civilian infrastructure."

"Roger, Shinden 1."

The jet made their descent and they prepared to fire their payloads.

"Cannons armed. Weapon's hot."

The A-10s attacked first, killing a large cluster of soldiers. Then, the JASDF fighters fired their guns as well. This forced the army to break up.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Kriev wondered before a cannon round hit his horse. He then fell flat.

As the battle was slowly turning in the defender's favor, JGSDF units mobilized their ground forces, sending their tanks and their IFVs to the site. This made Itami, Patterson and his team relieved.

"Whew!" Itami sighed. "What a fight."

"Yeah." Patterson agreed. "Those guys don't know who are they messin' with."

Then, a Humvee arrived before stopping near Kriev. A man in full officer uniform disembarked from the vehicle before approaching the general.

"So, how does it feel to see the full brunt of this country's military power?" The officer asked him. "Even from the words of a descendent of one of the Rose-Order of Knights, you wouldn't believe that."

"I won't say a word that would disgrace His Holiness!" Kriev rebuked.

"Then, I guess that you have to review it behind bars. Take him away."

The soldiers guarding him escorted the wounded general away. The officer then set his sights on Patterson's team and Itami.

"Sir, impedement of enemy unit has been successful, though we lost a good number of civilians." Patterson reported.

"Sorry to hear that." The officer apologized. "I hope that we can comfort those who are in grief."

"As well, an inactive SDF soldier helped with the evacuation of the survivors." The soldier then pointed at Itami.

"Are you the one who did this, son?"

"Y-yes, sir." Itami saluted before the officer patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Nice work. You showed bravery in times of need. I think I would be recommending you to the unit that you are with."

"Wait...for real?"

"Yes, my boy." The officer replied. "I'll see you later."

The general left to inspect the nearby areas along with the men under his command. Patterson, Itami and the rest of the team all smiled as relief came.

 **(September 22, 2016, 0803 hrs.)**

The task force assigned to head for the other side of the gate was ready to move. Itami, who has since been promoted to Second Lieutenant, was waiting with Patterson and his team. Both are now part of Joint Advance Force Operations (JAFO) Team Dragon Spear, a multi-national unit.

"Ready Itami to head to the unknown?" Patterson asked.

"Yeah." Itami replied. "I guess so."

"You better, because we need to find out what's going on on the other side."

The officer from the Ginza Incident came towards Dragon Spear.

"You better need me for this." The officer suggested.

"You sure, sir?" Itami asked.

"Yes Itami, because, my family history is a bit complicated."

"Weird in the sense..."

"You'll know when we reach the other side."

As soon as the signal was received, Dragon Spear head inside first in their Humvee. The others followed a few minutes after. By the time Dragon Spear exited, a hill and the view of the mountain ranges dominated the landscape despite the nightfall. Then, when the officer and the elite unit exited the vehicle, they saw a female figure that looks like a young teenager wielding a halberd. She is also wearing clothing similar to gothic lolita. Then, a sea of lights dominated the horizon as if an army was waiting.

"Good evening, boys." The girl greeted before licking her lips and a meeting between the unit and her is at hand.

 _A/N: The fanfic will be a tie-in to the previous The OSS in Another World so you might be surprised by the hints being added. The next chapter would be relased after the last fanfic is done._

 _Just don't go anywhere._


	2. Chapter 2 - Chance Meeting

**(On the other side - September 22, 2016, 0116 hrs.)**

Itami and the rest of JAFO Team Dragon Spear were surprised by the appearances of the young lady in black and large crowd of people behind her. Surprisingly, the crowd weren't hostile to the team.

"Weird." Dante commented. "They aren't shooting."

"Are they friendly?" Patterson asked. "It's been three months since the enemy in Ginza arrived."

"No kidding, but the girl in gothic lolita surprised me more." Itami followed.

The young lady stepped forward to introduce herself.

"It's been a long time since this world had visitors." The lady said in clear English. "You gentleman aren't that different like the OSS."

"Wait...OSS?!" Itami asked. "As in the Allied Office of Strategic Services?"

"Correct, mister. I have met them before and they are friendly."

"Speaking of which, how are you able to speak good English?" Patterson asked.

"I can understand them and some of them did the same to us here." She said to him. "Don't worry about it."

It wasn't long before the general began to speak out.

"You must be Rory Mercury, am I correct?" He asked.

"Correct." She replied. "And who are you?"

"I'm General Seymour Palesti-Erston, leader of the force sent here." He introduced himself.

"Your Erston, as in the son of Harvey Erston and Bozes Co Palesti?"

"That's right."

Patterson and his team were confused.

"I don't get it, sir." Ybarra wondered. "How come she, I mean Rory, knows about your family?"

"I told you it's a bit complicated." The general responded. "Once the base is ready, I will tell you everything."

Ybarra nodded and Erston turned his attention to Rory.

"So, what now?"

"The world needs your help once more." Rory answered. "War has returned to this land."

 **(Capital, Elbe district - September 23, 2016, 1539 hrs.)**

Numerous senators were discussing the situation between the Union of Free Kingdoms and its enemy, the Kingdom of Myuka, ever since the latter suffered a decisive loss in the Alnus Hill area three months ago.

"It has been three months since the Myukans suffered a loss in the holy ground of Alnus." One senator from the Mudwan district said. "By all means, we should be able to have the chance to launch another counterattack."

"I wouldn't agree with it just yet." Another from the once-glorious Empire responded. "Even if we do send our forces out west, chances are that the Myukans would launch a series of ambushes. Just look what happened to Italica five weeks ago. Our forces suffered an 80 percent casualty rate."

The bickering continued before the prime minister, Elya Ro Hander, decided to intervene.

"Silence!" He shouted before everyone complied. "We have a war in our hands and we still discussing about war strategies?! We have to think of long-term solutions for the good of the Union."

Then, an officer arrived.

"General Agustus La Lelena, reporting." The officer said.

"What brought you here, General Lelena?" Elya asked.

"I have good news for all to hear."

Everyone began to listen to the general's speech.

"Rejoice everyone, for the men in green has returned after years of absence." Lalena explained. "This would be our hope to finally end the war once and for all."

"Wait!" One senator wondered. "You mean the so-called 'OSS'?"

"I think so. The reason is that they are wearing different gear and their vehicles looked like they have evolved."

The senate room stood in silence.

"Are you sure about it?" The prime minister asked. "It has been years since they and the Germans fought here."

"Certainly." Lelena stood firm with his answer. "My spies not only saw them, but the goddess Rory was with them as well."

Everyone was surprised.

"THE GODDESS OF LOVE IS WITH THEM?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Please, tell us more about them!" The prime minister requested.

"It shall be done, Prime Minister." Lelena said. "However, I need to see it myself and see what they are doing. I'll tell everything when I return."

"Your journey is granted. May the heavens guide you on your journey."

He then left the senate room after saluting.

 **(Alnus Hill - September 25, 2016, 0824 hrs.)**

Once the tents are installed and the engineers are arriving in good numbers to establish a more permanent base, including a runway for fixed-winged aircraft, the United States and Japan were preparing their troops to head for new frontiers. In the office of General Erston, Rory, Patterson and the rest of Dragon Spear were sitting in their chairs.

"Thank you people for coming here on such short notice." Erston said. "There is some things you people should know."

"Welcome, sir." Patterson said. "Glad that we are here to listen."

"Sir, excuse me. What brought us here?" Itami asked.

Erston then showed the people a classified OSS document folder from 1945. On it were the words "Information Pertaining to Special Region. EYES ONLY." It also has the OSS seal on the front.

"This is what you are looking for." Erston said. "I hope that satisfies you people about this world."

Once they got hold of the files, the soldiers and the goddess began reading the contents of the folder, including maps, after-action reports and a paper containing a memoir written by a soldier named 'Boyd Travers'.

"Those are what's inside?" Itami asked before handing the memoir to Rory, who immediately recognized the handwriting.

"This is Travers' handwriting." Rory said silently. "I wonder how is he doing with the princess. Speaking of which, how is Tuka doing on the other side as well?"

"Rory, something wrong?" Dante asked her.

"Uh, nothing. Just remembering someone from years past."

"Indeed."

"Speaking of which, General, about your family..." Itami asked Erston.

"Uh, right." Erston remembered. "That's right. I forgot to tell you about my family's past."

The general began to explain the circumstances of his family history.

"My dad was from a lineage of saddlemakers from Texas. He was about to receive ownership of the workshop during his early days, but the Second World War postponed that. During his military career, he was a marksman for the OSS providing support for troops in the frontlines."

"And your mother?" Patterson asked.

"Well..she doesn't come from our world."

"WHHAAAT?!" The soldiers asked with surprise.

"It's true." Rory clarified. "His mom wasn't from his world."

"In fact, she was from the Rose-Order of Knights, an organization for a country known as the Empire. She was once second-in-command before the leader, former princess Piña Co Lada. After the OSS finished their operations here, she and a number of other individuals decided to stay on Earth and start new lives."

Dante was the first to question Erston's statements.

"Is that true, sir?" He asked.

"It is true." Erston insisted. "Believe me. Rory knows everything."

"Not only that, a certain someone with the last name 'Patterson' was here as well." Rory continued, which caught the JAFO leader's attention.

"Wait!" He responded. "How did you know about my family's past?"

"Because, he fought here before." Rory gave her answer.

Patterson couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe it." He uttered. "My grandpa fought here?"

"Because he is part of the OSS."

All Jim could do is accept the actions of his grandfather.

"Alright, then."

Then, an alarm was sounded.

"To all personnel, single contact approaching from the southeast!" The officer reported while using the megaphone. "I repeat, single contact approaching from the southeast!"

"What in blazes is that guy doing here?!" Hernandez asked.

"Let's go!" Patterson said and his team ran to meet the contacts.

Everyone was waiting with caution as a flying machine that flies like a bird began landing near the hill. With the soldiers aiming a Browning machine gun at the contact, Patterson and his team were armed with their rifles.

"Hold your position, guys." Itami said. "Be prepared for anything."

The rider appears to be a man in his early 60s, wearing a blue formal uniform and a few medals on his chest. He is also wearing glasses.

"An old man?" Ybarra wondered. "Looks like an officer is coming."

"You sure?" Itami asked.

"Yeah."

The old man approached the base where a few armed patrolmen were waiting.

"Do not fire." He pleaded. "I am not a threat to you."

"What is he saying?" Patterson asked.

"He is friendly." Rory said after arriving. "I heard all of it."

Patterson and his team were having a hard time making a decision. It wasn't long before the former decided to let the man in.

"Tell General Erston to let him in." Patterson requested.

"I will." Rory nodded before leaving to see Erston.

The way she moved baffled the team.

"That is unhuman." Itami commented. "Jumping that high isn't possible for normal guys like us."

"Indeed, Itami." Ybarra agreed. "I wonder how did she get that kind of power."

After Erston arrived to see the man, the latter was given permission to enter the base and the base resumed normal operations.

"Sorry for the almost-hostile welcoming you received." Erston apologized. "We are under constant alert ever since three months ago when an army terrorized one of our cities."

"That's okay." The man replied. "I believed that you will return ever since the Myukans launched a war three years ago."

"Wait. 'Myukans'?"

"They are an empire who lust for power and control over all of Falmart and beyond, especially when its leader was a fanatic."

"Please tell me more about your country and your enemy." Erston requested.

"I shall do it." The man nodded.

 **(0916 hrs.)**

The men then entered the office of General Erston for a discussion.

"Before I begin, let me introduce myself. I am General Agustus La Lelena from the Union of Free Kingdoms." The man said.

"It's nice to meet you, General Lelena." Erston replied. "I'm Seymour Palesti-Erston, general from the United States of America."

"Ah, the son of the great Harvey Erston is here. I am grateful that you are here in our world today."

The two then sat down.

"Tell me more about your country." Erston requested.

"The Union of Free Kingdoms is an entity created to unite and represent the former nations that once existed." Lelena explained. "Among them is the Kingdom of Elbe, Kingdom of Mudwan, the Empire and the League Principality. Then, thirty years ago, the Kingdom of Myuka came from the west. As well, the current leader of the Myukans, King Lyare El Minn, holds great ambition. He wants power and so he expanded his army with the latest weaponry and equipment."

Erston has an uneasy feeling.

"Why do I get the feeling that he acts and commands like Hitler?" He wondered silently.

"It is with deep humility that you provide us with assistance." Lelena requested.

Erston began to ponder about the request. After a short while, he made his decision.

"General Lelena, I'm going to meet with the leaders of the Union." Erston said. "Your request shall be honored."

"Thank you, General Erston." Lelena replied before shaking hands.

 **(0940 hrs.)**

Patterson and his team were waiting at the mess hall. They were taking some Coke for refreshments.

"One day, we have a little girl here. Today, an old man." Itami said. "I wonder how the politics here are working."

"I don't know yet." Patterson said. "Besides, my family's past and the general's all seemed similar in origin."

"Guess we better explore the area if we want more information."

Then, Erston arrived. Every stood up and saluted to greet the general.

"You may continue." The general said.

"Yes, sir!" The subordinates responded.

"Patterson, Dragon Spear?"

"Yes, sir?" Patterson responded.

"You and your team will follow me. We're gonna meet with the leaders of this world."

"Awesome." Itami commented. "Now, we're talking."

"Let's go, people." The general and the team left to prepare for departure.

 **(1030 hrs.)**

A CH-53K King Stallion was prepared to carry the men to the capital of the Union. As well, a three-ship squadron of AH-64D Apache Longbow helicopters were to serve as escorts. Due to the length of the journey, Erston decided to establish a refueling point mid-way through the flight and thanks to the maps Lelena gave, the team will not encounter any enemy attacks.

"Guys, we are to serve as escorts for the VIPs so be on your guard." Patterson said to his team.

"Yes, sir." Itami and the rest responded.

"Alright, hop onboard." The team the board the helicopter. It wasn't long before Rory arrived to join.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Patterson asked.

"The general invited me to come so I can help." Rory explained. "Though I'm a goddess, my extensive knowledge of your armies would be of good use to the Union."

"So, you are aligned?"

"I'm not aligned with any country, but considering the circumstances, I will only give out some wisdom."

"It looks as if the Greek gods and goddesses who took part of the Trojan War." Itami commented while comparing Rory to the gods and goddesses in the great Greek mythological story. "I'm getting some similarities here."

"Tell me about it." Ybarra said.

The helicopters took off and they head for the capital.

 _A/N: I decided to add the second chapter early and I apologize for a change in time in the first chapter to fit with the setting._

 _Anyway, the previous fanfic will continue as usual and for this, there are more secrets and histories waiting to be uncovered as Dragon Spear moves along. Also, try guessing who will return to fight with Dragon Spear._


	3. Chapter 3 - In Due Time

**(Beneficium, Elbe district - September 25, 2016, 1203 hrs.)**

The helicopter fleet carrying General Agustus, General Erston and JAFO Team Dragon Spear are approaching the capital as the flying machines of the Union greeted them. They looked like the biplanes of World War I as Erston began to ask the pilot to open the ramp of the King Stallion.

"Pilot, we need to open the ramp." He requested.

"Roger, sir." The pilot agreed.

Once the ramp is opened, General Lelena went to the open part of the helicopter to signal his units to stand down.

"Guess that they are the air forces here." Itami observed.

"Yeah, it is." Dante agreed. "I wonder how did they do it aside from the guns we found in Ginza."

"Add the Germans and the OSS and you got a world that is in its own Industrial Revolution."

"Couldn't agree more."

Prime Minister Hander and security personnel from the elite Italica Corps were waiting as the Stallion landed in an open facade of the Senate building. As the Apaches were loitering above, everyone saw the familiar star on the gray beast from ages past. Erston, Lelena, Rory and Dragon Spear exited the helicopter to meet with Hander.

"General Seymour Palesti-Erston from the United States of America." Erston introduced himself. "It's an honor to meet you."

"I feel the same way, General." The prime minister replied. "I'm Elya Ro Hander, prime minister of the Union of Free Kingdoms. We look forward with your stay in this world."

"My pleasure."

The two leaders then went inside to address key issues regarding the Myukans. The presence of Rory caused some discomfort between most of the people from the Special Region. As Dragon Spear began to enter the building, the Italica Corps stopped them.

"Stop here for now." The leader, Remus Co Myane, said.

"You sure you would do that?" Patterson asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What if I tell you I'm a descendant of Patterson?"

Remus felt surprised by what Patterson said.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me your name?" Remus asked.

"Jim Patterson, leader of Joint Advance Force Operations Team Dragon Spear." The leader answered.

"Uh, sorry about that. Your team may enter with your team. Same goes for you, Your Holiness."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Captain." Rory replied.

The team and Rory entered the building after a few moments.

 **(1500 hrs.)**

Every senator was assembled as the address is about to start.

"Good afternoon everyone." Hander said his opening remarks. "Today will be a day of blessings as one of our generals, including the one from the other side of the gate, will say something that can be beneficial to us both."

Once Hander finished, Erston and Lelena stood in front to say a few speeches.

"Good afternoon, delegates and senators from the Union and beyond." Erston began his speech. "I am Seymour Palesti-Erston from the United States of America and the other side of the gate. I know that you are suffering from an oppresive kingdom such as Myuka, but we have news for you to hear."

Agustus then started his.

"We are in the process of creating an alliance between the other side and the Union in our fight for freedom." Lelena said. "With this, we can demonstrate to the Myukans that justice and prosperity cannot be achieved by the hands of an oppresive king. It is with deep concern that we must finish the war as fast as possible."

"And not just that, just like with the Germans from ages past, they, too, are captives. It is only a matter of time before the light of hope shines upon them."

An applause greeted the two as the senators rallied to the alliance. Outside, Itami and Patterson were waiting for the session to finish as they continued guarding the site.

"I can hear applauses." Patterson observed. "Guess everyone inside is inspired by the speeches."

"Yes, indeed." Itami replied. "Anyway, about your grandfather. Is it true?"

"Well, he did tell me about this world a lot of times when I was a kid. At first, I thought it's a story made by him to keep the family entertained. It wasn't until what we saw and what Rory and Erston showed to us that what my grandpa said is true."

"I see."

"Anyway, what about you, Itami?"

"I was just a otaku nerd and hobbyist." Itami explained. "I only joined the SDF to support that. Also, I was barely passing the training courses and the top brass decided to send me to ranger training."

"Wait a minute...ranger training?!" A shocked Ybarra asked. "Why did they do that instead of discharging you?"

"It's kinda awkward for a person like you, barely passing and still heading for one hellish training course." Hernandez continued.

"It's a long story."

"Forget that, that training would come in handy here." Dante commented. "We could survive this place."

"Thanks for the comment."

Unbeknownst to them, a small group of figures wearing what looks like urban warfare gear approached the area. One of the local guards saw them attempting to enter the compound undetected. He began alerting with an alarm system. Everyone in the senate and outside were caught prompting Erston to alert his men via radio.

"Sergeant, you're hearing this?" Erston asked.

"Yes, we did." Patterson replied. "I'm sending Ybarra, Hernandez and Dante to your position."

"Copy. Watch out for hostiles."

Erston began to radio the Apaches and the Stallion.

"All helicopter units, be advised that we have an enemy infiltration team approaching the senate building. Requesting fire support."

"Copy, sir." The captain of the Apache responded. "Dragoon 1 to all units, engage and destroy."

"General Lelena, Prime Minister, stay calm." He assured. "My team will handle this."

"Thank you for the support." Lelena replied.

In the cockpit of one of the Apaches, Captain Hughes Keller, an African-American, was busy tracking three Myukan special forces troops approaching the front of the building.

"Dragoon 1 to Dragon Spear, three contacts approaching the senate building. Engaging." He reported.

"Copy, Dragoon 1-1." Itami responded. "We're engaging."

Itami and Patterson began approaching the targets where some of the Italica Corps are engaging using mainly bolt-action rifles. Remus was waiting for them.

"About time you showed up." Remus greeted.

"What now?" Patterson asked.

"We are dealing with the feared unit of the Myukans, the Night Goblins. They are feared for their ruthlessness and fighting ability."

"Thanks for the heads-up." Itami replied. "You have semi-automatic weapons?"

"Well, we are just putting them in service. Some of us have those already."

Itami nodded in reply.

As the Night Goblins began attacking, Patterson and Itami began shooting with their M4A1 Carbines. One of the Myukan pulled out a grenade and began throwing it towards a group of Italica Corp troopers.

"Grenade! Stay clear!" Patterson shouted and those near the grenade began to move to escape the blast. Unfortunately, five of the troopers were killed in the blast aside from a few caused by the guns of the special forces.

"Damn! They aren't playing around!" Itami commented.

"Apache, requesting support!" Patterson requested.

"Copy, Patterson." Keller responded. "Cleared hot."

The noise of the M230 Chain Gun was heard as it began shooting. Keller managed to kill two of the intruders before the last one attempted to shoot back with a rocket.

"Whoah!" His co-pilot, Reid Hamilton, commented as the rocket missed. "Cap, we better watch out for their rockets."

"You're right, Ham." Keller answered.

Itami then shot the soldier in the back, killing the intruder.

"Nice work, Itami." Patterson congratulated. "Let's go help the others."

"Affirmative, Jim." Itami replied.

Inside, gunfighting erupted as security tried to repel the Myukans' advance.

"Keep the Prime Minister, the guests and the Senators safe!" One of the Italica Corps commanders reminded. "We can't lose our important figures!"

One of the Night Goblins began using a dagger in conjunction with his pistol as he began killing the men.

"Wha...?" He was then killed moments after.

Looking at his kill, the soldier then caught sight of his colleagues.

"The guards are done for." The Myukan confirmed. "Let's go."

His subordinates nodded in reply before they moved to the main hall. Surprised, they found the chamber empty.

"Weird. It's quiet." A female observed.

"Don't get cocky." The leader warned. "They probably set up a trap."

Then, two canisters were thrown.

"What the..."

The canisters exploded in a bright flash and a very loud boom.

"Aaaarrrgghh!" One exclaimed. "I can't see by the blindness..."

Gunfire erupted as the Myukans were suffering heavy casualties. A female from the team managed to run blindly to the exit for safety while her comrades were left for dead. Hernandez fired his MP7A1 at three infiltrators.

"We got em' on the ropes!" Dante barked. "Keep fighting!"

Those that managed to stay away from the bullets opened fire but to no avail.

"That's the end of that." Ybarra declared.

"Yeah, but I saw the last one escaped." Hernandez responded. "I wonder where that guy's going."

The fleeing soldier ran farther from the fight and decided to catch her breath for a moment.

"Okay Mira, you can do this." She said to herself.

Silently, she escaped the Senate building and began to flee. In the compound, Itami and Patterson regrouped with Erston, Lelena, Rory and the other members of Dragon Spear.

"How's everyone?" Itami asked.

"Everyone in the Senate, including Lelena and the Prime Minister are safe." Erston said. "We should relax for now."

"Good, I can catch my breath."

"Speaking of which, what happened back there?" Patterson asked.

"We managed to kill most of the hostiles here, but one of them escaped." Dante answered.

"Never mind that. The alliance is formed just in time." Lelena said. "That means that the war can be over in a record pace. I thank you General and Dragon Spear for defending us today."

"You're welcome, Lelena." Erston replied.

The others smiled in relief. Then, Rory arrived to see them.

"Guess your principles remains the same." She commented. "Just like the soldier whom I fought alongside with before."

"Thanks for the comment, Rory." Itami replied. "We'll be on our way."

"Great. Now I can see what you have in store back at the base." She giggled.

 **(1532 hrs.)**

As the King Stallion is preparing to take-off, Hander arrived to say his goodbye to the newcomers.

"On behalf of us and the citizens of the Union, we thank you for protecting us." Hander said. "We will never forget what you did today."

"Thanks." Patterson replied. "Call if you need us."

"And by the way, stop by at Alnus if you have the time." Itami followed.

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity."

Patterson and Itami boarded the helicopter and Erston began telling the pilot the go-ahead.

"Let's go home." Erston said.

"Copy that, sir." The pilot replied before lifting the helicopter off the ground.

Everyone looked at the gray beast flying towards the Holy Ground. With optimism, they felt that hope has come for them. Lelena was also among those.

"Good luck, Dragon Spear." He said quietly.

 **(Knappnai - 2239 hrs.)**

A Myukan convoy was moving west as they are carrying something of great interest. Comprising the convoy are armored fighting vehicles, trucks and light tanks. Not far ahead and under the cover of greenery, a blonde elf and an American scout, both masked, watched as the convoy moved on.

"Do you think they are carrying something big?" She asked while holding her CS5 sniper rifle.

"Probably." The scout replied while holding his binocular. "Judging by the covering, I'd say they are hiding something for safety. We'll just keep looking at their moves."

"I agree."

The man then got hold of his radio.

"This is Lieutenant Travers, I have visual of a Myukan convoy within Knappnai heading west." He reported his findings.

"Affirmative." An officer replied. "Monitor their progress and await further orders. How copy, over?"

"Affirmative. We'll continue."

He turned off the radio immediately after.

"Guess we better follow them." The elf responded.

"Yeah." Travers nodded before they began moving.

 _A/N: The third chapter is done. The next chapters will mostly be on the offensive side as Dragon Spear will fight with the Myukans in mostly infiltration missions._

 _See you._


	4. Chapter 4 - Bats of the Night

**(Alnus Hill - September 26, 2016, 2226 hrs.)**

The base was operating at high capacity ever since the alliance between the Union of Free Kingdoms and the Japanese-American task force was established. Confirming that the Myukans were the suspects behind the attack on Ginza three months earlier, their findings are relayed to the intelligence agencies on the other side. And in a briefing, General Erston was discussing the matter to the other officers.

"That pretty much settles it." One officer said. "If the Myukans were responsible, General, requesting permission to launch military operations against them."

"Hold that one for a moment, officer." Erston rebuked. "Even though we have an alliance with them, that does not change the fact that we have a protocol to scrutinize their actions. Even good politcians could spoil themselves aside from us."

"I understand that you have a constitutional duty to protect the innocent, General Erston." Japanese General Kōichirō Hazama agreed. "For the other proposals, I would suggest establishing our UAV stations to update the maps as the outdated ones may be inaccurate due to the change of times."

"We still have to keep the old maps just in case. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

They then began to discuss a recent discovery from a pair of scouts.

"Speaking of which, what do we have from Lieutenant Travers and 2nd Lieutenant Marceau?"

"They said that they have encountered a convoy within Knappnai, sir." Another officer confirmed. "They'll report back as soon as they have any more leads."

"Affirmative. Alright, that wraps up the briefing." Erston finished. "You are dismissed."

The officers saluted before leaving the room except for Erston. He began having some thoughts of the situation.

"How long until we can get the situation under control?" He said to himself.

Suddenly, an officer arrived with some information. He saluted as a greeting.

"General Erston, sir. We have confirmation of enemy movement within a city called Bellnahgo." The officer reported. "The recon team has even reported of a convoy entering the same area."

"Anything else from the Union side?"

"They are about to launch a military operation to free the city."

Erston decided to make his next move.

"Deploy the Dragon Spear immediately." Erston ordered. "I need them to meet up with the two soldiers. We also need gunship support."

"You're sure, sir?"

"Certainly. A few of our own has a history with this world."

"Right away."

As soon as the Dragon Spear was called in, they entered the room and began sitting down.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I know that this is late in the evening but command has requested you to undertake this task." The officer said.

He then began to display the map of the city using the old OSS-issued version.

"As of 2231 hrs., the recon team in charge of the watch has reported a covoy entering the city carrying unknown cargo. We don't know much at the moment but the mission is simple: meet up with them and work together to find and destroy whatever the Myukans are carrying. You will also be advised that Union forces are closing in on the city as we speak, so expect a fierce firefight. Okay, good luck."

 **(2356 hrs.)**

A MV-22 Osprey was preparing to take-off for Bellnahgo with the Dragon Spear on board the aircraft. Rory then began to say good luck to the special forces team before they begin their combat operations.

"You have your maps ready?" Rory asked them.

"Yes, we have!" Patterson shouted. "Until we have the updated ones, the old maps are one of our only ways to navigate this world."

"Good. Itami."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Good luck out there." Rory smiled with enthusiasm.

"We will."

Rory then stood back as the Osprey began lifting its body to the sky. As it progresses to flight mode, the wind generated by the huge rotors tilted to the horizontal back before flying north.

 **(Near Bellnahgo - September 27, 2016, 0103 hrs.)**

When the aircraft began approaching the outskirts of the city, the gunners began arming their Browning machine guns to defend the transport aside from the remote-controlled GAU-17 minigun. Itami and the rest of the team were vigilant as they move along.

"Sure is a nice night for a raid, don't you think?" Itami asked the team.

"Yeah." Patterson nodded. "But it feels like we are back in Afghanistan during one mission."

"What happened back then?"

"One time, when we are landing at the Shah-i-Kot Valley, everything looks unusually quiet. Shortly after we landed, all hell broke loose." Dante explained. "Insurgent forces almost killed the four of us when we are running very low on ammo. Luckily...for us, gunship support arrived just in time to get us relieved."

"It's tough, but we managed to live to fight another day."

"I see."

As the pilots began slowing down for the drop, he then noticed that the city was lit. Smoke can be visibly seen aside from a few areas being lit with the orange and red glow of the flames.

"Uhhhh...Bravo 1-6, it appears that someone must have been fighting in the city."

"Someone...or maybe, the recon team we've heard from before." Ybarra commented.

"Pilot, find a place for us to disembark." Patterson requested.

"Affirmative."

A short while after, they have dropped off from the Osprey before silently moving in towards Bellnahgo. Under the cover of darkness, they armed their suppressed assault rifles and began looking at all angles for any threats.

"Watch for enemy movement." Hernandez said. "Don't like the sound of this."

As they move along, Patterson can hear movement before raising his hand as a warning.

"Keep quiet and get down."

They hugged the ground and began scanning the area. He can then see a platoon of soldiers wearing the uniforms of the Union.

"Friendlies?" Dante asked.

"Not just yet." Itami responded. "Keep a close eye on them."

The 'Union' soldiers began moving forward with vigilance. Suddenly, Itami spotted Myukan soldiers with the same design of the uniform shown in Ginza while using his binoculars.

"Guys, arm your weapons. Things are gonna get nasty."

The troops began to move forward after they saw the commotion going on. When they moved a few meters from their position, gunfire erupted.

"AMBUSH!" One soldier shouted before being shot.

The Union soldiers began taking cover as they began returning fire to the Myukans. The former began to slowly lose their men.

"How many men have we lost?" A werewolf soldier asked. "We can't hold our ground any longer!"

"We are only down to fifteen soldiers!" An officer responded. "We have to fall back!"

He then saw a large tree.

"Caesar, move over there and try to flank them!"

"Yes, sir!"

The young soldier began braving through the hail of bullets before reaching the trunks. Catching his breath, he slowly grew nervous before explosions and shouting can be heard from the side of the Myukans. Then, the gunfire stopped.

"What happened?" Caesar wondered.

"Don't know." The werewolf answered. "We are also thinking of the same thing."

They then heard footsteps and began to aim their guns. Suddenly, a man with a black uniform arrived.

"Do not worry anymore." He assured. "We've got it covered."

"Who are you?" The officer asked. "And what army do you came from."

"We are from the other side of the Gate. I am from the United States of America."

The words have made the soldiers wonder about the stranger.

"Could that be..."

"...the 'men in green?'"

The officer began to walk towards the man.

"What is your name, noble soldier?"

"I'm Jim Patterson."

"Wait a minute. Patterson...as in, the descendant of Lieutenant James Steven Patterson of the OSS?"

"Well, yes."

"I knew it! Men, the have truly returned."

The Union soldiers began to converge on Patterson with some questions.

"What does the other side looks like?"

"I wonder how you people evolved after all those years."

"Calm down, we have a job to do." Patterson declined. "Guys, all clear."

Three more soldiers arrived to converge on him. One of them was wearing a different flag patch which only shows a white background with a red circle in the middle.

"Who is this man?" One of them asked. "He doesn't look like he comes from the OSS."

"Well, where I come from, things are a bit different." He replied.

"Can you tell me your name."

"Lieutenant Youji Itami. I'm from the country of Japan."

"Whoa."

"Enough greetings, time to get down to business." Patterson said. "Any idea what's going on?"

"We were wondering about the same thing, too." The officer explained. "When we heared the commotion and saw the situation, we thought a resistance movement is going on. That's why we made a decision to move out immediately."

"Okay then. Well, follow us. We'll sneak inside."

The officer nodded and the troops began to make their way towards Bellnahgo. When they closed in on the gate, they took cover and began to silently hug the walls before they entered the city.

"Stay alert. This area is not what we've been used to." Dante warned.

Walking quietly, they kept their guard up as usual. Then, a squad of Myukan soldiers were seen running to the fight.

"Keep following. Whatever it is, the recon team may need help."

The group began following them before they found some more troops firing at a window in a house.

"Guess this is it, guys." Patterson confirmed. "Light 'em up!"

The team began opening fire at the unsuspecting Myukans, killing them almost instantly. They then began to move out and began opening fire at the other soldiers, drawing them into a two-way fight.

"Gotta reload!" Itami shouted after emptying his M4A1.

"Hernandez, move to the wall on the left side!" Dante ordered.

"Copy!" Hernandez then left to the designated position.

As the gunfight continues, the Myukans were slowly getting desperate.

"Where are the reinforcements?!" One soldier asked. "We need them now!"

One Myukan began to throw a grenade and it landed right beside Patterson.

"Grenade, stay clear!" Patterson shouted before throwing it back to the Myukans, killing three soldiers upon detonation.

"Move forward!" The Union officer ordered his men.

"Ybarra, cover fire!" Dante ordered and both men began to support the Union soldiers as they move under fire.

When they got close to the Myukans, they opened fire at them with devastating effect.

"Patterson, you're clear!" The officer confirmed.

"Thanks." Patterson replied. "Men, let's go."

Dragon Spear then began to close in on the house and entered shortly after.

"Watch out for contacts in the rooms. We don't know if they are friendly."

As they move along, Itami entered a room. He was then greeted with a pistol pointed at gunpoint by a masked soldier.

"Don't move!" She demanded before seeing the Japanese flag patch. "Oh, sorry."

"Why did you do this?" Itami asked her.

"We thought you are just another Myukan but seeing your patch and uniform clears all suspicions."

They both heard a voice.

"Tuka, sitrep!"

"All clear. We have friendlies."

"Oh, thank God."

He then approached Itami.

"General Erston sent you here, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Lieutenant Youji Itami."

"Good to hear."

"Itami, where are you?" Patterson asked with concern.

"No worries, sir. I've found the recon team."

When Patterson saw the two soldiers, he saluted.

"Sergeant Jim Patterson of JAFO Team Dragon Spear." He introduced himself.

"Lieutenant Christopher Travers, Central Intelligence Agency." The soldier followed.

"Wait a minute...Travers? As in...a descendant of Boyd Travers of the OSS?"

"Well yeah, I found out a few years ago."

"So it's true." Itami was surprised. "That memoir from earlier..."

He then turned his attention to the female operative.

"Oh, I forgot." She uttered before taking off her headgear to reveal her pointed ears. "I'm 2nd Lieutenant Tuka Luna Marceau. I'm with Travers as well."

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." Patterson uttered with shock due to her appearance.

"You're an elf, aren't you?" Itami asked. "How come an elf was able to become part of the CIA?"

"It's been a long time since I've fought alongisde the OSS." Tuka answered. "That's why I've managed to join the agency."

The soldiers then began to turn their attention to more pressing matters.

"Anyway, what do you have on the convoy?" Itami asked.

"We were tracking it since five days ago." Travers explained. "While we are following it in Bellnahgo, we were spotted and we were unable to radio in reinforcements due to the ferocity of the fighting."

"We have gunship support as we speak." Patterson assured them. "We can use that. Plus, we managed to make contact with Union soldiers."

"Good to hear. Everyone, follow me and bring along everyone else."

"Affirmative." Patterson began to radio the rest of Dragon Spear and the Union soldiers. "This is Bravo 1-6, we've made contact with the recon team. Rendezvous at the entrance ASAP."

When everyone assembled at the entrance, they moved out to locate the convoy. Dante began to wonder about Tuka.

"Is it true that she is an elf?" He asked Itami.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" Itami replied. "Especially when she has a sniper rifle on her back."

"Oh. Anyway, sniper is here to help us."

They closed in on the camp and they saw the same trucks Travers and Tuka monitored before. They took cover while surveying the area.

"Well, that's a problem." Ybarra commented.

"I'll monitor your movements and provide support fire as you close in." Tuka assured. "Just get in there and find the cargo."

"Copy that." Then, Dragon Spear left as Tuka prepared her CS5 to fire.

As they quietly moved in, they silently killed an unsuspecting soldier before moving in towards the trucks. Tuka fired a round at another guard before the team began to check the back.

"No hostiles so far." Tuka confirmed. "You're clear for now."

"Roger." Patterson responded.

When they found some crates, they began inspecting them before Tuka arrived to assist.

"What are those things?" Hernandez wondered.

"They looked like ballistic missile components." Dante followed. "You think that the Myukans are building a ballistic missile?"

"Looks like it." Tuka confirmed while reading the crates in the native language. "Yep, they are definitely building one."

"Holy..." Ybarra reacted before a radio transmission can be heard.

"To all nearby units, assemble at Bellnahgo." A Myukan officer ordered. "Don't let the city fall to the Union."

Travers arrived with some concern.

"Guys, looks like they are about to whip up a cauldron of lead on the city." He said. "Get the helicopter support ASAP."

"I'm on it." Ybarra agreed.

Before leaving, they planted C4 on the componets. It exploded shortly after. As the Myukan reinforcements arrived on the city, the team took cover and began to observe. After confirming their position, Ybarra began to radio the Apaches for support.

"Stingray 3-1, this is ETAC. Requesting reinforcements at Bellnahgo." He said. "Multiple enemy untis heading southeast, 700 meters away at the northwest."

"Copy that, ETAC." Stingray 3-1 confirmed. "Moving in to engage, ETA 10 minutes. Designate the targets, over."

"Roger."

The soldiers then opened fire at the Myukans with as many bullets as they can fire.

"This is Colonel Marcus La Deasten, we are encountering Myukan reinforcements." The Union officer ordered on his radio. "Do not approach Bellnahgo at this time. Repeat. Do not approach Bellnahgo at this time."

"Itami, tango at 2 o'clock!" Travers observed.

"I see 'em!" Itami replied before shooting.

"Serve them lead!" Ybarra shouted.

The gunfight became fierce as neither side, despite ther differences in numbers and equipment, gave up. Then, a tank opened fire at three Union soldiers, killing them.

"We're losing men, dammit!" Patterson shouted. 'Don't give up now!"

Ybarra then pointed a laser at the tank to guide the Apaches for the attack.

"One armoured tank designated! Cleared hot!"

"Copy that."

The sound of the Apache filled the air as they began to arm their rockets for their attack run.

"We're runnin' low on ammo!" Dante shouted. "Travers, you have a mag?"

"Last one!" Travers responded. "Make 'em count!"

Once Dante got the magazine, he reloaded and opened fire slowly to conserve ammunition. When the Apaches appeared, they aimed at the convoy.

"We have multiple hostiles." Stingray 3-1 said. "Weapons hot, weapons hot!"

They fired a volley of rockets at the convoy, scaring the Myukans as they suffered greatly. Any able soldier began opening fire at the helicopters before they are met with the fire of either the allied rifles or the Apache's M230 Chain Gun. Exhausted, they gave up and began to retreat.

"They're retreating!" Deasten shouted with relief. "We won!"

"Yeah, don't ever bring your asses back here again!" Hernandez followed.

Itami was looking at the aftermath when Patterson arrived.

"Good work, Itami." He lauded. "Guess that settles that."

"Thank you, sir." Itami replied. "By the way, about Travers and Marceau..."

"I know. Looks like we are bringing the family together, eh? Come on, let's help the others."

"Right."

As the Union forces arrived in the city, the Osprey arrived to pick the soldiers from the other side of the Gate and bring them home. With the missile components gone from existence, hope continued to grow.

 **(Un Terreno - 0834 hrs.)**

In the capital of the Kingdom of Myuka, King Lyare was having a walk in the palace gardens when an officer arrived.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Your Majesty, but I brought bad news from the frontlines." He said.

"What is it?" King Lyare asked.

"Uhmm...Bellnahgo fell to the hands of the Union and we lost the weapon. We've also received reports that the enemy from Alnus Hill is among those who took part in the battle."

"So it is true. The 'men in green' has returned after a long absence."

"Yes, my lord. The Night Goblins have not reported anythinng since their attempted raid in Beneficium. It looks like they may have been decimated."

"Seeing that the recent failures are a result from our attempted conquest of the other side, I need you to pay close attention to those in Alnus. They must not succeed any further in stopping our plans."

"Right away, Your Majesty."

He then left to return to his post. Lyare then began to wonder about his daughter.

"Mira, where are you now?"

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Alnus Hill - February 10, 1946, 0823 hrs.)**

Travers and Tuka were heading for the motorpool after reciving a request to meet up with the other royals from the west. They are in need for more people to look for their offsprings, who will succeed them in the line for the crown.

"So basically, we will be helping them with the aid of finding two of their lost children?" Tuka asked.

"That's correct." Travers answered. "I've managed to get in touch with the other soldiers there to aid in our search efforts. Shouldn't be long before they are returned home."

"Oh, I see."

As they began to board the truck, Tuka has some thoughts.

"Ummm...if you can, once we have found the children, mind if we explore a bit further if they allow?"

"That should be fine." Travers assured. "Besides, we are still exploring after almost a year of stay for us soldiers. We are just curious just like everyone in this world."

"Thank you. When we return home, I'm sure we can share what we have discovered."

Then, Gallahand honked the horn to remind them to hurry up.

"C'mon guys, we better hurry up!" He said.

"Yeah, we're goin.'"

They boarded the truck and they left the base.

 **(End of flashback)**

Tuka was wondering about Boyd as they are flying back to Alnus.

"Still thinking of Grandpa, I see?" Travers asked.

"Yeah." Tuka replied. "What about you?"

"Same here. We both missed him. Even Grandma Piña does so."

"If he was still alive right now, we could have tell him that he can finally return now."

"I know."

 _A/N: Chapter 4 is done. It's been long since the original fanfic is completed. Now that some of you are waiting, here it is._

 _See ya._


End file.
